dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
TEEN TOP
Archivo:77777teen.jpg ¿Teen Top? *'Nombre: '''Teen Top (틴탑) **'¿Por que Teen Top?:' Su nombre es '''T'eenager E'moboys '''E'moticon 'N'ext generation 'T'alent 'O'bject 'P'raise ---> abreviado '''TEEN TOP. *'Núm. de miembros:' 6 chicos *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: '''Lavanda claro perlado *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Angel *'''Agencia: T.O.P Media (La misma que Andy y Seo Minwoo) 'Carrera' 'Pre Debut' Algunos de ellos fueron seleccionados mediantes audiciones en Lotte World, mientras que otros dieron sus audiciones de manera privada. Una vez superadas las audiciones comenzaron los entrenamientos, con Andy, un miembro de Shinhwa, quién es el creador y entrenador de este grupo. Parte de su proceso de entrenamiento fue mostrado en el programa de MTV U.S.A "The Vice Guide to Everything" 'Debut "Come into the World"' El grupo Teen Top lanzó su disco debut "Come Into The World" el 9 de Julio de 2010, para luego debutar en Music Core el 10 de julio con la canción principal de este disco, "Clap". 'Comeback "Transform"' A principios del 2011 la compañía TOP Media anunció que el grupo estaría haciendo su "comeback" a mediados del mes de enero. Después de una serie de "teasers" Teen Top volvió con su segundo sencillo "Supa Luv" incluido en el segundo mini álbum "Transform". El MV de "Supa Luv" contó con la aparición estelar de Eric el líder de los legendarios Shinhwa y por supuesto amigo de su productor Andy. También contó con la producción del famoso productor de la canción "One Less Lonely Girl" de Justin Bieber. La letra fue escrita por el famoso cantante Wheesung. Su primer comeback stage fue el 13 de Enero de 2011 en el M!Countdown, donde interpretaron "Transform + Supa Luv" '2do Comeback "Roman"' Para su segundo comeback se preparó el primer mini-album de la banda "Roman", este cuenta con 5 canciones originales, más la versión karaoke de "No more perfume on you", el tema principal. Su primera presentación fue en el M! Countdown el 28 de Julio de 2011, interpretando "Beautiful Girl + No more perfume on you", donde sus fans, Angels, demostraron gran apoyo a la banda coreando con mucha fuerza el Fanchant. Miembros Archivo:456h.png Los miembros son: 'Niel. L.Joe. C.A.P. Ricky. Chunji. Changjo 'C.A.P thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: '''C.A.P '''Nombre real: '''Bang Minsoo (방민수) '''Fecha de nacimiento: 04-Noviembre-1992 Posición en el grupo: '''"Charisma Rapper", líder, rapero principal '''Estatura: '''178cm '''Peso: 61kg Tipo de Sangre: O Hobbies: Diseño, elaboración y ejercicio Especialidad: Escribir las letras y rapear Modelo a seguir: '''Eminem, T.O.P (Big Bang) '''Signo Zodiacal: Escorpio 'ChunJi' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: Chun Ji Nombre real: Lee Chan Hee (이찬희) Fecha de nacimiento: 05-Octubre-1993 Posición en el grupo: '''"Power Voice", vocalista '''Estatura: '''173cm '''Peso: 53kg Tipo de sangre: B Hobbies: rompecabezas, leer Especialidad: Imitaciones Modelo a seguir: Chris Brown Signo Zodiacal: Libra 'L. Joe' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: L.Joe Nombre real: Lee Byung Hun (이병헌) Fecha de Nacimiento: 23-Noviembre-1993 Posición en el grupo: '''"Mischievious Rapper", rapero '''Estatura: '''171 cm '''Peso: '''50 kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Hobbies: Actuación Especialidad: Piano, violín, composición musical, Inglés Modelo a seguir: '''G-Dragon (Big Bang) '''Signo Zodiacal: Sagitario 'Niel' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: Niel Nombre real: Ahn Daniel (안다니엘) Fecha de nacimiento: 16-Agosto-1994 Posición en el grupo: "Emotional Voice", vocalista principal Estatura: '''180cm '''Peso: 54 kg Tipo de sangre: A Hobbies: la apreciación musical Especialidad: Fútbol Modelo a seguir: Michael Jackson Signo Zodiacal: Leo 'Ricky' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: Ricky Nombre real: Yu Chang Hyun (유창현) Fecha de Nacimiento: 27-Febrero-1995 Posición en el grupo: '''"Lovely Boy", sub vocalista '''Estatura: '''175cm Peso: 55 kg '''Tipo de sangre: AB Hobbies: reconocimiento de Películas, piano. Especialidad: '''Actuación '''Modelo a seguir: '''Shinhwa '''Signo Zodiacal: Piscis 'ChangJo' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: Chang Jo Nombre real: '''Choi Jong Hyun (최종현) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 16-Noviembre-1995 Posición en el grupo: '''"Dancing Boy" Sub vocal '''Estatura: '''177cm '''Peso: 58 kg Tipo de sangre: B Hobbies: Creador de coreografias, apreciación musical. Especialidad: Defensa Modelo a seguir: Usher Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio Curiosidades '''Otros *El Supa Luv A - Rex Remix de Teen TOP ha sido escogido para promocionar la pelicula Beastly en Corea. (ver MV) Accidente *Cuando los chicos se dirigían al ensayo de Music Bank sobre las 8:30 am del 4 de Marzo , se vieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico en Yeoido, Seúl. Un coche les dio por detrás. Aunque, algunos de los chicos tuvieron dolores en el cuello y la rodilla, y tendrían que haber descansado en el hospital, parece ser que querían estar en la actuación en directo, así que después de la actuación les hicieron los exámenes a fondo necesarios. Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' 'Otros' Galería De Fotos 20100921_teentop2.jpg 201007211511361002_1.jpg 155d0_TeenTop.jpg tumblr_l85sg3q1fz1qb7cxlo1_500.jpg 1stmini20.jpg TeenTop4.jpg c0e2c1f6bg6005b0140005d.jpg 101229_intro.jpg tumblr_ley8vcxEDP1qa8l6uo1_500.jpg 2nd_single20.jpg tkti.PNG 2nd_single1.jpg d7d8e32c9d38b98b_05.jpg 110112teentoptwitter.jpg b9dc37734cfb1571_06.jpg ett.PNG 4a7d1dee3c907ffd_04.jpg 391536e6664dd8cc_08.jpg d4370f02c58f7790_02.jpg ´7o8k.PNG 56v.PNG 57fh.PNG 78o.PNG 54.PNG 7890k.PNG 45670.PNG x2_4db07a5.png x2_4db0b9c.png 20110218_teentop_remix.jpg x2_1e97427.jpg x2_1c17a56.jpg Teen-Top-to-Comeback-in-January-2011.jpg Teen_Top_by_happydorkorea.jpg ljoeteen.jpg|L.Joe 139128928-c53c19f6cc4c35a9aa3e6d94ca363809.4c561890-full.jpg 139122185-f0778efc115c7dfc9eab45e5eeb67077.4c561f98-full.jpg chunjoe.jpg|L.Joe & Chunji thunder+and+chunji.jpg|Chunji & Thunder Teentop_L_joe_Chunji_17092010091928.jpg|Chunji & L.Joe ujio.jpg|C.A.P. 149916_152972274747931_122212831157209_280301_6038583_n.jpg|L.Joe ced77_ae128288844211089539470.jpg|Ricky pre-debut bvufihdikr.png|Teen Top, nuevo look Teen-Top-and-FT-ISland-01.jpg|Teen Top & F.T Island 3237.jpg g5g.jpg TeenTop-2.jpg teenop.jpg terio.jpg 110228_teentop_1TEENTOPsRickycelebrateshis16thbirthday.jpg|Ricky Birthday 291509950.jpg 312841507.jpg teen_top_458846.jpg teen_top_474020.jpg 20110726_roman_teentop_concept_9.jpg|Teen Top 20110809164624_002000.jpg teen top .jpg Videografía thumb|left|290px|TEEN TOP-clap thumb|290px|right|Teen Top - Supa Luv Dance versión thumb|290px|right|No more perfume on you(향수뿌리지마)thumb|290px|left|TEEN TOP Angel Enlaces *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial Teen Top Twitter *Twitter Oficial Teen Top Me2DAY *Me2Day Oficial Teen Top Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial Teen Top Flickr *Sitio Flickr Oficial Teen Top (Fotos) Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop